Scar
by Aeriza
Summary: Flynn finally found out how Yuri got that scar. He decided to have a talk with Sodia.


**Summary: Flynn finally found out how Yuri got that scar. He decides to have a talk with Sodia. **

:

Yuri didn't know why Flynn was so curious all of sudden, but one day, while they were both naked in bed together, Flynn asked about the scar he saw on Yuri's torso earlier.

Flynn asked. "How did you get it?" Flynn traced the scar with his finger, making Yuri flinch a bit from the contact. "It looks like it was made recently."

Yuri immediately knew which scar Flynn was talking about it. It was the one Sodia gave to him.

Hell no was Yuri going to tell him that. Yuri shrugged. He lied, "I don't know."

Flynn knew that Yuri was a terrible liar. "I know you're lying." Despite the fact that Yuri was a criminal and no longer a knight, Flynn knew that Yuri was always brutally honest with the truth, yet Yuri wasn't being honest at all right now, which was very unusual. That only made Flynn more curious. "Was it something? Someone?" Then Flynn frowned as he asked, "Someone you know?"

Yuri tensed slightly at the last question, though he tried to cover that up. Unfortunately, Flynn noticed. "Look," Yuri said irritably. "Just drop it, Flynn. It's not important."

"If it's not important, then why don't you just tell me?

"I just can't, okay?"

Flynn was annoyed now. He persisted, "Who did that to you? Who are you trying to protect?"

"No one. You're the one being paranoid about it."

"I can't help it. When it relates to your well-being, you're awfully nonchalant about it, and you seriously have a lack of concern about your health and safety, so I have to worry about you."

Yuri sighed. It was obvious Flynn was going to pester him until he got a satisfying answer from him. "It was one of the imperial knights."

Flynn immediately tensed. "One of the knights?" His blue eyes harden, and his expression became one of both confusion and anger. "Did you see his face?"

More like her face, but Yuri didn't say that aloud. "I told you that it isn't important. I'm a criminal, remember? I know I deserved it."

"Either way, it isn't right for the knight to try to kill you. The best option would have been to arrest you."

"Gee, thanks," Yuri said sarcastically, trying to lighten up the mood.

Obviously, it didn't work.

"Yuri, this is serious. You have to tell me who did it. Please."

That did it. Yuri was weak when Flynn started to beg him. This wasn't good. He hesitated. But Flynn wouldn't do anything rash if he found out, right? Unlike Yuri, Flynn was rational and didn't act on impulse, the epitome of the perfect role model for the imperial knights. Finally, Yuri decided to trust his judgement and opted to tell the truth. "It was your second-in-command."

Flynn widened his eyes in shock. "You mean Sodia did this to you?"

"Well, yeah, and I almost died, but I'm still alive, right? No harm done and - Wait, where are you going, Flynn?!"

Flynn had got up from the bed and started to put his clothes and armor on. "I'm going to have a talk with Sodia."

"Hold on!" Yuri got up as well and grabbed Flynn's wrist to stop him. "You can't!"

"No, I can. She stabbed you, Yuri. Even if you're a criminal, it's not right. Plus, she's my second-in-command. She should know better."

Yuri said thickly, "Flynn."

"Don't worry, all I'm planning to do is speak to her and explain. That's all."

At that, Yuri let got of his wrist. He asked, "Promise?"

Flynn rolled his eyes. Nonetheless, he answered, "Promise." Flynn walked to the door, opened it, and right before he left the room, he told Yuri, "Oh, and you should put some clothes on. I don't want anyone to walk in here and wonder why you're naked in my room." Then he closed the door shut behind him.

:

It didn't take long for Flynn to find Sodia. He called out to her, "Sodia."

Sodia looked around and saw him. "Commandant Flynn!" She saluted. "Is there something you need from me?"

Flynn shook his head. "No, but I wanted to speak to you."

Sodia was confused. "Speak about what?"

"It's about Yuri."

Sodia's expression darkened. "Yuri Lowell. What about him?"

Flynn didn't want to beat around the bush, so he bluntly said, "You stabbed him, didn't you?"

Sodia reacted with a quick gasp. Then she bowed her head slightly, looking at the ground. "He told you."

Flynn nodded. "He did, though reluctantly."

Sodia looked resigned as she asked, "You have planned a suitable punishment for me, correct? I did attempt to murder someone without trial, criminal or not."

"Of course not."

Sodia looked up at him with shock. "What?! But I tried to - "

Flynn interrupted her. "It was a mistake on your part, and Yuri doesn't seem to hold much of a grudge against you. I'm just asking you that you don't try something like that again. You're one of the knights, after all."

Sodia looked away, shame coloring her face. "I understand. But can I ask a question?"

"Yes, you can."

"Why do you care so much about Yuri Lowell?"

Why? It was because he was in love with Yuri, but he couldn't tell that to Sodia, so he revised the truth. "He is...a very important person to me. We've been best friends since childhood."

"You two were friends?" Guilt seeped into her voice. Sodia tried to kill Flynn's friend. "I apologize. I didn't know."

"It's alright. Many of the knights don't know." Flynn knew that Sodia held great loyalty toward him, and that she had some inkling of romantic feelings toward him, but Flynn didn't feel the same way toward her. He had Yuri. "Sodia…I'm sorry."

Sodia faced him. She realized that he knew about what she felt about him. She nodded and said wearily, "There's no need for an apology. I brought this upon myself."

She knew she could never beat Yuri Lowell.

:

**A/N: Oh wow, I can't believe I wrote this. It kind of bothered me that Flynn never found out about what Sodia did, so I had to write this. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading!**


End file.
